


Gone

by Shredder3729



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crying, Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Forduary, Gen, Happy Ending, Regret, Stanuary, Wakes & Funerals, Weirdmageddon, doesn’t follow any prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shredder3729/pseuds/Shredder3729
Summary: Ford didn’t realize what was important until it was gone for good.





	Gone

Stanford hesitantly pulled the trigger of the memory gun. Once he pulled the trigger, Ford closed his eyes and looked away. Never in a million years would Ford think he would have to do this. Kill his brother. Well, not really kill, but it was basically that. Stan’s memories were being erased. Everything that made Stan, Stan. All being erased. 

Ford thinks about all the fond memories he and Stan shared. Whether it be playing on the beach, working on the Stan O’ War, and even sharing laughs at school. It reminds him that Stan won’t have these memories. That once he’s done using the memory gun, Stan’s gone. Ford begins to tear up. 

Ford releases the trigger and lets the gun fall to ground. Making a loud clank. Ford still tearing up at what he just did. Ford takes quick glances to look at Dipper and Mabel. He notices that they are still in shock that the memory gun is being used on their Grunkle. The Grunkle they grew very fond about over the summer. 

Soos, Wendy, Pacifica, McGucket and Robbie are released from their banner trap. Ford notices the Fearamid is lowering into the ground and every creature, and pieces of the Fearamid being sucked into the giant X in the sky. They are being taken up into the sky with the floor of what is left of the Fearamid. Soon, there is a shock wave sending those on the Fearamid to the floor of Gravity Falls. Ford, Stan, Dipper and Mabel are sent into the forest. 

Ford is laying down on the floor of a forest. He doesn’t remember too much of what happen after the shock wave. Ford gets back on his feet and tries to find Stan, Dipper or Mabel. Ford walks for a bit and finds Stan laying on the floor like he did when he woke up. He walks to Stan to wake him up. 

“Stan?” Ford asks. No response. Ford calls him name again. Still no response. “Stanley? Come on get up!” Ford cried out. Ford’s heart began to beat faster. His brother isn’t getting up. He’s starting to worry. “Stanley! Get up!” Ford says as he begins to shake Stan’s body. _“Oh no no no no no no no. What am I going to do?”. _Ford whispers to himself. Ford lifts Stan’s body and he begins to lightly slap Stan’s face in an attempt to wake him up. “Stanley! Please! Wake Up! I won’t even be mad if this is a prank, just please get up!” Ford is completely worried. He needs his brother to get up. For the people that care about him a lot. “Stanley! Get up! We need you! I need you! The _kids _need you!”____

___The kids. Ford had completely forgot about them. The last time he saw them was in the Fearamid. They could be hurt or worse. Ford began to hyperventilate. He didn’t know what to do. Should he go look for the kids and leave Stan? Should he take Stan with him to look for the kids? Stay with Stan? Ford didn’t have a plan. He has no idea on what to do. “Stanley! Please, Please Get Up! You can’t let it end like this!” Ford begins to tear up. This could be the last time he ever sees his brother. Ford thinks of every conflict that has ever happened between them. From the science fair, to the portal, and the mystery shack. Conflicts that will never resolve if Stan doesn’t get through this._ _ _

___“Stanley! Get Up! Please, I’m begging you!” Ford says as he shakes Stan and tears roll down his face. “Stanley, I’m sorry.” Ford begins to apologize for every conflict that has ever happened. “I’m sorry I got angry at you for my science project and let you get kicked out. I’m sorry I didn’t contact you for 10 years until I needed you. I’m sorry for trying to get you get as far away from me as possible. I’m sorry for hitting once I got out of the portal. I’m sorry I was kicking you out of the shack. I’m sorry I let this happen to you Stanley. Please... get up. I need you... so much.” Ford’s eyes were waterfalls at this point, he has been crying so much. “I know I haven’t shown how much I need you, but, I do, you’ve always been there for me no matter what. Even when I hurt you, you still wanted to spend time with me. Please, Get up, I want to spend my time with you Stanley. I want to make up for the time we lost.”_ _ _

___All of a sudden, Ford felt his heart drop. He can’t describe how it felt. Ford’s never felt this happen. He didn’t like how it felt. But he payed no attention to it. Ford gets the idea to check Stan’s pulse. ‘God, why didn’t I think of this sooner.’ Ford thinks to himself. Ford puts two fingers against his wrist, nothing. He checks it again just in case he didn’t do it right. Still nothing. ‘No. This can’t be.’ He check his neck. Nothing. No pulse. ‘No. No. This is not happening. This is just a dream.’ Ford is crying as he is still hyperventilating. Ford checks all around Stan’s neck, but he’s not getting any pulse. Ford puts his head against Stan’s chest to listen to his brother’s heart. Ford hears nothing but _silence.__ _ _

___“No... This, this is not happening. This can’t be real. This has to be some sort of nightmare.” Ford whispers to himself. But Ford knows this is real. This is reality. The reality is, is that Stan is gone. Gone forever. Ford rests his shoulder on his and begins to bawl his eyes out. “Stanley!” Ford begins to sob uncontrollably. His brother is gone. His twin brother is gone. The one he’d been born with. The one he’d spent his entire childhood with. The one who protected Ford. The one who was his best friend. Ford just cries on Stan’s shoulder._ _ _

___“Grunkle Ford!” He hears a girl call out. Grunkle Ford was called out again, but it was the voice of a boy. Ford looks around with his tear filled eyes. He sees Dipper and Mabel come towards him. “Children...You’re okay.” Ford says. “Yeah, why wouldn’t we be?” Mabel says. “Grunkle Ford, are you okay? Have you been crying?” Dipper asks. “And why are holding Grunkle Stan like that? Is he okay?” ‘Oh no.’ Ford thinks to himself. How is Ford going to tell Dipper and Mabel their Grunkle Stan has died? Ford doesn’t think he can tell them. Ford’s been through a lot in his life, but this may be one of the hardest things he’s ever done. The only thing Ford can do is apologize.___

___“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry kids. It’s all my fault. I should have done more.” Ford says as he begins to weep. “Grunkle Ford? What do you mean it’s your fault? And what happened to Grunkle Stan?” Mabel asked, worriness entering her voice. “I’m sorry...but, S-Stan is-is gone. And it’s all my fault...” Ford closes his eyes and begins to cry harder. Dipper and Mabel were rejecting the death of their Grunkle. Especially Mabel. They both are saying that Ford is wrong and that Stan _is _alive. Ford, however, hesitantly confirms that Stan is gone. Ford hears the children break down at the loss of their Grunkle. Ford can’t stand to hear them cry. Those children mean a lot to Ford, and hearing them cry, hurts him. It makes him more angry at himself for letting this happen to Stan.___ _ _

___They cried for what seemed for hours. But, no one really knew how long they did cry for. Ford decided they should go to the shack. They all walk in silence. They make it to the shack, there is a lot of damage to it. Dipper asks Ford what he’s going to do with Stan’s body. Ford responds saying that he plans to have a funeral for Stan, and that he is going to look for a funeral director. Dipper responds saying that he should check in with the Valentino’s. They are the funeral directors for Gravity Falls. Ford says he will check them out tomorrow. “You kids, should go to your room. Rest up from Weirdmageddon.” Ford says. “Okay Grunkle Ford.” Dipped and Mabel both respond as they walk to their room._ __

__Ford watches them and makes sure they go up the stairs. Ford takes himself and Stan’s body to the vending machine. He enters the code and begins to go to the elevator. The elevator doors open to reveal the underground laboratory. Ford looks around to see where he can put Stan’s body. He can’t find anywhere to put it. So he gently sets Stan’s body on the floor. Ford walks to his chair and sits down. He looks around, remembering that the machines in the room, were the ones used to control the portal. The portal that created the rift. The rift that let Bill into their world. The event that caused Stanley sacrificing his memories to destroy Bill. Stan was only to supposed to lost his memories but, Stan lost his life. At those thought persisting in his head, Ford gets angry. He gets up from his chair, and begins to punch and kick everything that was used control the portal. He hated these machines. These machines, created a chain of events, that took his twin brother away from him. From everyone that care about Stan._ _

__As Ford continues to destroy the machines, he begins to tear up. He tears up at his brother’s loss. He knows he been crying about Stan for so long, but he just can’t help it. Stan means so much to Ford. _(Even though he never did show it.) _He kicks and punches every single machine that worked on the portal. When Ford is done punching the machines, he sits down. He looks at his knuckles, they’re red. The red knuckles remind him of Stan. When he would get into fights to protect Ford. He didn’t like that he got into so many fights. He cared about Stan’s safety. But Ford did appreciate Stan protecting him. Ford thinks he never thank Stanley for protecting him. Ford cries. He just can’t stop crying over the death of his brother. Ford cries himself to sleep.____

___Ford wakes up at about 7. A lot later than he usually wakes up. He usually wakes up at 5 in the morning. Ford wipes the tears that are on his face from when he was crying yesterday. Ford looks at Stan’s body. Ford sighs in disappointment. He’s disappointed in himself for not doing more. He lost an important family member. Dipper and Mabel are the only family he really has left. Sure, he’s still related to their parents, but Ford doesn’t even know them. Ford promises himself he is going to spend as much time possible with Dipper and Mabel. Ford wants to make the most of the time he has left with them, before they have to go back to California._ _ _

___Ford leaves the underground laboratory, leaving Stan’s body there. He walks to Dipper and Mabel’s room, knocking on their door. “Kids?” “Morning Grunkle Ford.” Dipper says when he opens the door. He said it with sadness in his voice. “Good morning Dipper. I was wondering if you kids would like to go out and eat breakfast.” Ford said as he twiddled with his thumbs. “Um yeah. I would like to ask breakfast. I’ll wake up Mabel to see is she wants some breakfast.” “Alright. I’ll wait downstairs.” Ford says. He waits downstairs and hopes that Mabel will come and join them. Soon enough, Dipper comes downstairs as well as Mabel. Ford is glad she is coming along. They walk to the Greasy Dinner in silence. They enter and order their breakfast. They eat in silence. Until Ford breaks the silence._ _ _

__

__

“Look, I know its very difficult to accept Stan’s death. It’s heartbreaking. He meant a lot to us. You kids miss him. I miss him too. But we need to move on.” Ford says this knowing damn well he can’t. “It’s going to be difficult, be we have try. We can’t dwell on the past and what we can’t change. After breakfast, I’m going to the Valentino’s to discuss about a funeral for Stanley.” They continue to eat in silence. Dipper, Mabel and Ford finish their breakfast. “Thanks for the breakfast Grunkle Ford.” Mabel says. “Yeah. Thanks Grunkle Ford.” Dipper adds. “Your welcome kids. Just wondering, where are you two going to go?” Ford asks. “Um, were just going to go the Shack. Watch TV.” Dipper says. “Okay. I’m going to the Valentino’s. I’ll try to come home as fast as possible. Dipper and Mabel nod. They begin to walk to the shack, holding each other’s hand. Ford begins to walk to the Valentino’s.

Ford makes it to the Valentino’s and discusses about a funeral for Stan. Ford asks what the faster they can plan a funeral. They say they can have one ready in about a day or two. They also ask to bring Stan’s body so they can prepare the body. Ford thanks them for hosting Stan’s funeral. Ford goes to the Shack, and gets Stan’s body. Luckily, Dipper and Mabel didn’t notice him enter nor leave. He gets Stan’s body to the Valentino’s as fast as possible. Ford thanks them once again. The Valentino’s say Ford can come to check on the progress of the funeral or if he has any questions. Ford nods.

As Ford is walking to the Shack, he notices Soos and Wendy. Ford decided to tell them about Stan’s death. “Look it’s Stan’s twin.” Wendy points out to Soos. “Hey Doctor Pines. Where’s Mr Pines?” Soos asks Ford. “Stanley. Stanley, has unfortunately passed away.” “What?!” Both of them say. “No...It can’t be true. You’re Wrong!” Soos yells out. “I’m sorry Soos. But it is true. The funeral is in about two to three days. I would suggest getting ready.” Ford walks away. Ford feels bad. He doesn’t really know what to say to them.

Ford encounters Dipper and Mabel watching TV. “Uh, Hello Children. I had a discussion with the Valentino’s, and they are hosting Stan’s funeral. The funeral is going to be in about two to three days. You kids should get clothes for this event.” Dipper and Mabel nod. Ford walks to his underground laboratory. Ford sits down and puts his head down. He never thought he would ever have to go to Stan’s funeral. Going to his identical twin’s funeral. It feels like he is going to his own funeral.  
—————————————————  
The day of the funeral is here. It begins at 11 A.M. Ford wakes up at his usual time: 5 A.M. He takes a shower and puts on the suit he bought for the funeral. Ford lets out a sigh of disappointment. He doesn't want to go. He doesn't want to talk in front of so many people about how good Stan was because it will make him cry. It will make Ford angrier at himself for Stan's death. 

Ford wakes up Dipper and Mabel at around 6 A.M. He tells them they should get ready and they begin to change into their clothes. Dipper comes downstairs in his black suit, similar to Ford. Mabel comes out in a black dress. They are all ready at 7 A.M. They go to Greasy's Diner to have a quick breakfast. As they are walking, Ford tells Dipper and Mabel they are allowed to speak about Weirdmageddon, but they are not allowed to speak about the portal. They didn't want to get any of their attire dirty so they get eggs. When they finish their breakfast, they go to the Valentino's to help set up the funeral. 

The funeral is being held outside. They set up a stage. They set the casket holding Stan's body on display. They put a picture of Stan. One of which Mabel took of him during the summer. They are finished at around 9:30 A.M. Now, they wait for the people to come. 

It is almost 11 A.M. It looks like everyone it Gravity Falls came to Stan's funeral. From the Gleefuls, to the Northwests. From Manly Dan, to Fiddleford. It makes Ford happy seeing this many people attending Stan's funeral. Ford tells Soos and Wendy what he told the kids about the portal and Weirdmageddon. As soon as 11 A.M. hits, Mr Valentino comes up to the stage and begins to speak. 

"Today, this funeral is dedicated to the life of Stanford Pines. Known in the town as Mr. Mystery. Family members and close friends will come up and say a few words about Stanford." Mr Valentino walks off the stage. Wendy is the first to go up. 

Ford looks at her, in her black dress, waiting for what she has to say about his brother. "I'm Wendy Coudoroy. I was one of the employees of the Mystery Shack. Stanford Pines. He was my boss while I was working in the Mystery Shack. I didn't get to know him as much as his family, but I know he was a great person. He hired me to work in the Mystery Shack when I was going to the lumberyard over the summer. I really didn't want to go. I was so glad when I got a job I can work over the summer so I can stay here. Although he was a stingy boss, he was only doing what he had to do. Stanford Pines. Is a great person. I'm glad I met him." Wendy finishes, and begins to walk off stage. Soos is next. 

"My name is Soos Ramirez. I am an employee and close friend of Mr Pines. Stanford Pines. I was hired to work with him when I was 12. My father wasn't around, so I didn't I have a father figure in my life. Stanford Pines was the father figure in my life. He taught me many skills that I still use today. Whether it be changing a lightbulb or fixing a car. I learned these things from him. I’m going to miss Mr. Pines so much. I plan to, in his honor, continue the legacy’s of the Mystery Shack. The Mystery Shack meant a lot to him. So I will contribute it. I won’t disappoint him.” Soos finishes his speech as he begins to cry. Dipper and Mabel walk to the stage, holding each other’s hand. 

“My name is Dipper Pines. And I’m Mabel Pines. We are the grandnephew and grandniece of Stan Pines.” Dipper says and Mabel continues the speech. “Stan Pines, was an amazing great uncle. Or Grunkle as we called him. Although it took a bit of getting used to, we found our love for Stan Pines.” Dipper picks up from Mabel’s speech. “He would be considered one of the cool uncles. He let us go out on our own. Even though it probably wasn’t safe, we appreciated it. He did so much for us.” Dipper and Mabel began to alternate their speech. Mabel starting off. “He saved my pig from being eaten.” “He protected us from zombies.” “He let us have friends over at anytime.” He sacrificed his mind to save us all from Bill Cipher. He lost his life by doing that.” Dipper soon took over. “Those are the amazing things that made our grunkle, Stan Pines. We’re grateful we were able to stay with him over the summer.” Mabel speaks, “I can’t even imagine this past summer without meeting Grunkle Stan.” The both talk at the same time. “We’re going to miss him a lot.” They are both crying. Mabel is crying faucets of water. Dipper helps his twin off the stage. It’s now Ford’s turn. He been dreading this moment. 

Ford hesitantly walks up to the stage. “Stanford Pines, or as his actually named Stanley Pines.” The crowd was shocked at this reveal. “Yeah. I’m Stanford Pines, his twin. He took my name to be able to pay his mortgage. He always did nice things like that. In our childhood, Stanley would protect me from bullies. Stan was always there for me. He was my best friend. The first one to support me. We were always there for each other. Until one day in high school. Stanley was kicked out of the house. I blamed him for something he didn’t do. Letting Stan get kicked out, is one of my biggest regrets of my entire life. I didn’t contact him for ten years until I needed him to do something. We were then separated for thirty years. When I came back, I punched Stan. I felt so bad, but I never did apologize. I was still angry at him for everything bad that he hasn’t done. Even though he has done good things that outweighs all the bad things he’s done. I ignored him. And then Weirdmageddon happened. Stanley, sacrificed his mind to save the town, Dipper and Mabel and even me. He wanted to save me even though I hurt him.” Ford began to cry. “I feel so bad for how I treated him. I treated him like he was worthless. Stan meant so much to me. But he never did know that. I think I’m one of the reasons he felt worthless. If I could see Stan one more time, I would tell him how much he means to me, how much I love him.” Ford walks off the stage, crying. 

He can’t control his tears. Dipper, Mabel and Soos were able to control their tears, but Ford couldn’t. Ford watched as his the casket his brother was in being lowered into the ground. Ford began to cry even more. He hated that this was happening to his brother. Ford cried and cried, he misses his brother so much, it’s to a point to where it actually hurts. Dipper, Mabel and Ford walk to the Mystery Shack. This gloomy day is almost over. There is a better day coming soon. Dipper and Mabel’s birthday. 

Dipper and Mabel’s birthday was awesome. Ford had such an amazing time. It reminds him of a birthday party he and Stanley had. Ford had spent all his time he could with Dipper and Mabel. Unfortunately, the day Dipper and Mabel left Gravity Falls today. “Goodbye Grunkle Ford. We’ll miss you.” Dipper and Mabel said. “Goodbye Children. Be good to each other.” Ford began to tear up. “We Will.” Mabel said. Dipper and Mabel walk into the bus. Waddles follows them into the bus. The bus begins to drive away and they all wave goodbye. The bus eventually leaves their field of vision. Ford is now officially alone. He had no immediate family left. There was Soos and Wendy. But he had no interest in getting to know them. Not that they were bad people, just that he has nothing in common with them. 

Ford walked around the inside of the Mystery Shack. He sees Stan’s room. He had never been inside of Stan’s room. Ford knew it was wrong for him to enter Stan’s room, but he just had to see what was inside. Ford walked inside and saw paintings of boats and boxing. Ford felt his heart drop. Ford scavenged through Stan’s drawers. He found money, magazines brass knuckles and pictures of Dipper and Mabel. At the very bottom, was a picture of Stan and Ford. Ford instantly remembered this memory. He had so much fun that day. It was a reminder that Stan was no longer there to give him the fun he once had a child. Ford laid on Stan’s bed and hugged his pillow and cried. “Stanley...How did I live without Stan for 40 years? It’s only been a week since Stan died and I can’t handle it...” Ford mummered to himself. “I don’t know how I’m going to live at all without Stan...” Ford continued to cry to himself. 

———— _35 years later _———— Stanford Pines is now 94 years old. He has been in the hospital for a few months. The doctors told him he doesn’t have much time left to live. Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy are surrounding him. “Dipper and Mabel, I think I’m going to pass away in a bit, for my dying wish, please, please bury me next to Stanley’s grave. I would mean so much if you would do this.” Ford asks Dipper and Mabel. “Of course Grunkle Ford. We’ll bury you next to Stan.” Mabel says tears coming down her face. “Thank you.” Ford says as tears begin to roll down his face. “I’m going to miss you so much.” Ford says. “We’ll miss you too Grunkle Ford.” Dipper says. “Goodbye Kids...I love you...” Ford says before his heart rate monitor goes flat.__

__Ford opens his eyes and he sees the bottom half of his body. He is wearing the green pants and blue shoes he once wore as a child. He looked at his hands and they were a lot smaller than what he remembered. He pulls down a bit of his hair and is the brown colored hair he had as a child. Ford was a child, but why? Ford looked around and see nothing but white. He sees a figure in the distance. He looks to be wearing a red and white striped shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Blue jeans and red shoes. Brown hair similar to the color of Ford. Could it be Stanley?_ _

__“Stanley?” Ford calls out. He turns around. “Stanford? Is that you?” Ford looks at his face and confirms it is Stanley. Ford tears up a bit and begins to run to him. Ford gives Stan a big hug. “Stanley? Is it really you?” Ford asks “Yeah it’s me.” Stan answers. Ford is crying. He can’t believe he is finally seeing Stanley after so many years of being alone. Ford begins to hug tighter. “Are you going to let go Pointdexter?” Stan asks him. “No! I’ve missed you to much to let you go!” Ford says Stan begins to pet Ford’s hair. “It’s okay Ford. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll spend the rest of eternity with you.” Ford pushes as away from Stan._ _

__“Stanley, I’m sorry for being such a terrible brother. I’m sorry I got mad at you for so many things. You honestly deserved so much better than what you got. You’re an amazing person, and anybody would be lucky to have you as a brother.” Ford says, looking down, playing with his thumbs. “It’s okay Ford. I forgive you.” Ford hugs Stan again. “Thank you Stanley. For forgiving me even after all the things I’ve done to you.” Ford tells Stan. “No Problem Sixer. You mean a lot to me.” Stan puts his hand out for Ford to hold. “Ready to venture into the unknown?” Stan asks. Ford grabs Stan’s hand. “With you, I’ll always be ready.”_ _

__Stan and Ford walk into the distance. Ready for whatever is thrown at them. Ready to face it together._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This took me longer to write than it should have.  
> I feel like there is a story similar to this so tell me if there is.


End file.
